Voxproximity
voxproximity is one of The Elders, an elite group of server inhabitants who joined within the first year of the First Age (1A1), and has been a fairly constant presence on the server ever since. Although she does not have a fixed occupation, over the Ages she has proven to be reasonably adept at transport engineering, construction, exploration, strip mining and, if called upon, fighting (although her proficiency at the latter requires some hefty citations). Activities During the First Age Although a fairly constant presence and despite her love for making charitable gifts at random intervals, voxproximity remained a low profile player, prefering to keep to herself, although always offering her help to others in times of need. This quality would eventually cost her dear, as she involved herself in a thick and tangled net of intrigue, violence and revenge when she innocently offered jamesk000 her help in regaining his possessions after an unfortunate mishap. Her assistance tragically ended in the loss of many of her own costly items, the cold-blooded murder of another player by lava at the location to this day known as Smiley's Grave and her exodus from her ancestral home in the jungles of Old Spawn (see The Threehouse/Nether Temple). voxproximity does not enjoy discussing the full details of this catastrophe, but the curious and keen can always find a chronicle of the tale in The Library... if they dare to know more. Notable Construction Projects The Treehouse/Nether Temple An odd, ramshackle treehouse south of Old Spawn, this was voxproximity's first abode on the server. A Nether Temple was also created nearby, and is still functional today, although the treehouse itself has become inaccessible and dangerously unstable due to vandalism. Road to the Eastern Kingdoms A lengthy construction project, the road is easily visible from space, despite its humble width, and showcases many other buildings, such as The Three Wayhouses and Bridge's End Airdocks. The road leads directly to Serenity Bridge. A large amount of work for this project was also provided by fellow Elders kieranvs and josephandjake, to whom voxproximity is eternally grateful. Serenity Bridge Spanning Serenity Lake, this bridge is still incomplete and construction has been abandoned due to time and resource constraints. Originally, the bridge was supposed to feature suspension cables, pylons and a functioning minecart undercarriage, and although the basic structure for these features is in place and the bridge is perfectly traversable, they have not been finished entirely. Bridge's End Airdocks A simple airdocks complex for lighter-than-air aircraft, Bridge's End handles relatively little traffic due to its isolation and niche catering, especially after the beginning of the Second Age and the centralization of the world's major powers decreased the need for lengthy travel and similar infrastructure. Besides serving as a direct link between the Road to the Eastern Kingdoms and Serenity Bridge, the docks also house a small market beneath the main platform, and boast a minecart link to old spawn. OS-Bridge's End Voxproximity was the main architect, engineer and manual labourer for this particular line of the Survival Server Rail System, which boasts smooth stone walls, a well-lit minecart rail track and occasional glass walls where the tunnel struck caves, allowing travellers to sightsee and witness the marvels of the underground world as they make the long trek from Old Spawn to Bridge's End Airdocks. This tunnel is also particularly notable for passing right through the heart of the Stronghold, making it a vital link for those seeking to visit the arcane and haunted site and thus earning the OS-Bridge's End line the nicknames "Railroad to Hell" and "Minecart Means to the End". The Reichstag Mainly acting as an Assistant Construction Engineer and Architect, voxproximity aided PreatorianPrax, who commissioned and headed the project, in the construction of The Reichstag, which used to be the main fort of The Eastern Kingdoms, and hence their de facto capital and one of the main seats of power on the server during the First Age. The Library Carved out of a cliff face north-west of Old Spawn, the Library was initially intended to be the repository of all knowledge and lore contained within the server, and thus acted as the precursor of this wiki, For the budding young historian, a pilgrimage to this shrine of knowledge is a must, for it is said to contain many a precious tome that could not be transcribed to this wiki. Russian Town Russian Town is a suburb of Mirgrad and was built by voxproximity to remind her of her distant homeland, although its identity still puzzles people to this day. The Needle The Needle is a skyscraper located in the Middle Ring of Mirgrad and was commissioned by The Embassy, who hired voxproximity as their principal architect. Popularity voxproximity is naturally one of the most popular people on the server and is liked by all her fellow inhabitants. This is largely due to her loveable nature but also partly due to her habit throughout the First Age of bequeathing gifts arbitrarily to other players, initially food products but progressively more and more valuable items. She has been known to dish out upwards of 10 diamonds in one sitting. This popularity was all well and good during the First Age and the earlier part of the Second Age because voxproximity was a heavy user of the server and people could interact with her every day, but during the more recent part of the Second Age, she has been using the server far less, only in weekends. As such, the majority of the populace look forward to her presence in the weekends, and will usually log in just to see her, hence resulting in more online players when voxproximity is online. Once, voxproximity being online was even referred to on The Facebook page as a 'special event'. Trivia *voxproximity has a hardened stomach and a very strong digestive system in general and can therefore consume rotten flesh in copious amounts if necessary, and has often been known to do so without any disgust or scruples. This is rumoured to be a habit she picked up from PreatorianPrax during their harder days of survival in the Eastern Kingdoms before they established a reliable agricultural base, but no further information is known. *She can have occasional mood swings between extreme violence and benevolent charity and can be extremely fierce when she believes evil is being done, often stopping at nothing to exact revenge, although she refuses to kill individuals unless they immediately threaten her existence or that of her friends. *Currently holds the position of Second in Command of the Wolfbloods, a brotherhood of warriors who answer to PreatorianPrax as their leader and enforce justice on the server. *voxproximity is also an avid music lover and record collector.